


Struck by Love... And a Staircase

by KantaroL



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Anesthesia, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KantaroL/pseuds/KantaroL
Summary: When he first met Dr. Bendy, it was for some careless, risky game aftermath. But as time passed, he came back with more and more bizarre scenarios.Happy Valentine's Day 2019 !!





	Struck by Love... And a Staircase

"Oh, Mr. Bendy ! What a coincidence ! ~" the cup said with fake surprise and utter enjoyment, flashing his missing-two-teeth smile at the doctor.

"You... Again ?" said doctor groaned with an irritated emphasis on the last word, sighing as he rubbed at his temples.

The red-nosed male giggled, the painkillers that were given to him upon his arrival at the hospital making him feel a bit hazy and light-headed.

"If by any chance it can get me somewhere, may I ask you what happened this time, Cuphead sir ?"

Shuffling around to sit up in a better position, the patient cleared his throat, as if what he was going to say were some critical news.

"Well, you see..." he began, articulating every syllable out of grogginess, "This morning my brother was sick, so I decided to make him some pancakes..."

"Yeaaah ?"

"So I made the pancakes, and I climbed up the stairs to bring them to him, but the problem is, I completely forgot I had coated the stairs in dish soap in order to prank my future self, because I was sure I'd forget it in a matter of seconds. And I was right, it worked !" he laughed.

Bendy looked at him with wide eyes, lost in sheer bewilderment. The first time he met the red-clad cup, it was because the latter one got badly injured after trying to do acrobatics with a cheap bike and no helmet or protection whatsoever. But not a week after he recovered, he was back again... And again... Each time, he came up with bizarre scenarios that begged the question of either their authenticity or Cuphead's mental health, and each time, it was the poor jet-black devil who was assigned to take care of him.

However, he was quite cute, the demon had to admit. What a shame to see his pretty round face hurt almost every time he came back... It went from black eyes and swollen lips to some missing teeth like today, and Bendy was beginning to seriously fear he might one day cross a line of no-return.

"You're actually telling me that you fell down the stairs because you pranked yourself and it went wrong ?!"

"Not to mention the pancake plate that broke on my head. Its a shame nobody will eat those pancakes, I've put all my heart in making them, y'know ?" Cuphead whined.

Bendy let out another loud sigh, slamming his hands against his face as he wondered how the hell he was supposed to handle this stupid dishware.

"Aww c'mon, don't be upset !" the dizzy male cooed, awkwardly leaning over to pat at the demon's back, "I'll make some more ! It's no worth sinking into despair like this !"

 ** _YOU are the sole reason of my despair_** , barked Bendy's voice in his head, feeling his face flame up from what he guessed was annoyance.

"Fine, fine, I get it." he grunted, shoving Cuphead back onto the bed sheet a bit too harshly, "Now lay still, I have work to get done with."

The porcelain-headed boy remained quiet and did as he was told, watching with a careful eye every movements of the doctor, his gaze following him as he went over his small bag and pulled a few knick knacks out of it, before settling himself down on a stool beside him.

"This might hurt, but please, I beg you, don't do any sudden move, it could worsen the whole thing."

Cuphead nodded and smiled like an obedient child, but kept eye contact with Bendy as the latter one reached for his face with some sort of tweezers, his free hand gently cupping his cheek to prevent him from tossing his head to the side. He grabbed at the small pieces of broken plate still lodged in his face, and luckily enough there were only a few.

It didn't feel too bad for the young cup until Bendy swabbed some disinfectant liquid on the cuts. It burnt so bad it made Cuphead's body twitch and jolt, but the grip on his cheek didn't allow him to mess around too much. He tried to focus on the gentle touch instead, and though it was a hard task, he managed to still until his wounds were safely bandaged.

"Judging by how easily you blurt out words, I don't think you lips have suffered any major injury... But I need to check out anyways, just in case." the demon announced with a hint of mockery, waiting another nod from his patient before moving to pry his lips open with both his hands, knitting his brows as he inspected the area for any cut or bits of teeth.

Although he struggled to get any unnecessary thought out of his mind, the raven-colored devil couldn't help but be amazed of how soft those rosy lips felt under his latex gloves, and his fingers tingled as he wondered what they'd feel like without the slimy texture interfering.

"Whass' so spehial in my mou'h 'hat makes ya blu'h ?" Cuphead slurred out, ignoring the inconvenience of the situation.

"S-Shut it, I didn't understand anything and I'm going to hurt you if you keep disobeying." Bendy scolded, although he clearly understand what the cup just said. And it made him blush even more.

"Sounz' kinky." came another giggle.

This time, the poor doctor's face was red all over. How was this medicine-drunk teacup making him feel so embarrassed that one could cook an egg on his boiling face ?

"Will you shut your trap or what ?" the demon snarled threateningly, making the red-nosed male hiccup and go silent, though his gaze remained locked with Bendy's. Guilt gnawed at the pit of his stomach as he thought he might've sounded a bit too agressive. But at least, he was finally able to resume his task.

"You've got a cut in you bottom lip, you probably bit yourself while falling. Try not to make too much movement with your mouth, including speaking."

"I... I can't speak anymore ?" Cuphead whimpered, shooting puppy eyes at the doctor.

"You can," the latter one responded, rolling his eyes, "But not too much."

"Oh, besides, have you considered being a nurse instead ? I bet skirts would look totally praising on you !"

Bendy instantly regretted his previous remark.

"Let's first see if you need to be shot with anesthetics right now or later on, shall we ?" he snapped back, his cheeks tingling at this point.

Without further ado, he loosened the security levers that kept the bed still, and leaded it to the large doorway.

"We gonna venture ?" Cuphead asked with a beaming smile. Once again, he looked like a young child.

"Yeah." Bendy simply responded, faking further annoyance. Truth is, even if he wasn't sure if it was an effect of the painkillers or not, but this display of childishness was adorable.

"Where are we going to ?"

"The radiology aisle."

"Like, the place where those guys take pictures of my bones ?"

"If you still have any, at this point of time."

Cuphead continued babbling throughout their ride to the radiology room, but Bendy decided not to answer anymore, hoping it would calm him down. He listened to everything tho, suppressing a giggle here and there from the cup's silly rambling.

The procedure went on without any incident. The devil doctor was shocked by the fact Cuphead didn't even glance at the other staff members. Like they didn't even exist. He felt somewhat flattered that his patient only gave full attention ─or at least, what full attention he had being under heavy medicine─ to him, but again he squeezed that thread of thoughts out of his deviant mind.

* * *

"You're quite lucky, this time you get away with _only_ a broken arm." Bendy announced back in the red-nosed male's room, after getting the results.

"Which one ?"

"The left one."

"Phew, at least I can still write."

"Is that your only concern ?"

"Yeah, why ? Is there anything else I should worry about ? I mean, my brother is safe at home, and I am with the most handsome medic I've ever seen in my whole life."

The once-black demon felt like his color was brutally changing to fire truck red. He was so stunned he couldn't say anything back, even if he was screaming for it, but Cuphead's stare made him reconsider that. He had a dorky smile plastered on his face, but his half-leaded eyes proved he wasn't fully aware of his behavior, so Bendy momentarily forgave him.

"I-I-If you say so." he stuttered, tossing the X-ray pics aside, "Unfortunately, we have to get going again."

"To where ?"

"The operating room, unless you want your arm to be a painful, useless noodle for the rest of your life."

"Eek !"

* * *

Bendy sat in his small office, puzzled and guilty. He had just left the operation room after repeating for god-know-how-many-times to Cuphead that he couldn't stay with him, that he had to let the surgeons do their job properly and that he would be no use since he'd be asleep.

But still, he felt bad, the whines and whimpers of the cup still echoing through his mind as a nurse desperately tried to make him breathe in the anesthetics. He didn't leave until he was sure Cuphead finally sunk into slumber.

He fidgeted around with a pen, nibbling on it and twirling it between his fingers as he couldn't concentrate on anything but _this damn porcelain teacup._

**_Did he get into all those surrealist shenanigans on purpose ? Nah, that would be plain stupid... Unless he's an upper level masochist. Or perhaps he did it on purpose to see me ? Tss, come on, as if he could expect to see a random doctor twice in a row upon coming at the hospital._ **

Still, it was an interesting coincidence. But suddenly, something darker struck him.

**_Wait, wait, wait... Speaking of masochism... What if he was trying to slowly kill himself ?! Am I witnessing a disguised suicide without having a clue ?!_ **

His heart began to pound so fast he suddenly got up, knocking off his chair. He knew he couldn't do anything at the moment, but once they'd meet up again in his room, he'd try to have some talk with him, since he loved chatting so much. That is, if he wasn't too dazed from the operation. Anyways, with a broken arm, he'll need to stay a few days for his cast to be set on, so he had time. But still.

Sitting back, he scratched at his temples, trying to see thing from a different angle.

It has something to do with me, I know it. I just have to look at how he ignores all the nurses and medics except me. And not only doesn't he ignore me, but he showers me with compliments.

The memories of the sloppy punchlines he gave him brought a blush to his cheeks and a grin to his face. He also remembered the soft texture of his lips, or at least what he could experience under his gloves. It made him all the more curious.

But in any way, that kind of 'love at first sight' thing is fake, right ? It's only in movies, where most depictions of love aren't realistic at all.

Or, are they ?

* * *

Cuphead woke up in the late afternoon, finding the fluffy doctor snoring in his seat beside him. Completely confused at first, the porcelain-headed boy then began to regain his memories and thoughts, and assumed the operation was over.

His body felt quite numb and heavy, but he managed to tilt his head so he could glance at the sleeping demon. He didn't wake him up right away, finding it a very cute sight to wake up to. He shifted about, trying to find a comfortable position for his now tied up left arm.

His shuffling ended up pulling Bendy out of his nap, having him rub his small eyes and blinking a few times before realizing he had fallen asleep.

"M-My bad !" he squeaked, mad at himself for sleeping on duty, "I-I didn't mean to- Are you alright ? Need anything ?"

"I'm doing perfectly fine, thank you." Cuphead calmly answered. His tone was different from earlier, he sounded more... Conscious.

"According to latest news, you'll have to stay here for a few days. The operation was a success, and your cast should be ready this evening. If you recover quickly, you should be able to get out in less than a week." the demon blurted out in a robotic fashion. He was nervous, flooded with thoughts, and he didn't know where to start.

"Sounds fair to me." the cup simply said. He seemed to take in his surroundings, head lulling from side to side and eyes scanning the room.

"Say." Bendy suddenly started, his voice quieter as he straightened his outfit, "Feel like talking right now ?"

"Oh, I don't mind... Especially if you're the one initiating the whole thing."

There he goes again.

"It's quite serious, Cuphead, and I need you to answer with all sincerity."

"Go ahead !"

"To be fair, I'm getting a little worried as for the reasons of your visits here. You... Is everything fine ? I mean, in general."

"Things are pretty fine for me, thank you."

"Please, I'm not joking around this time..."

"Neither am I !"

The jet-black doctor paused, staring at his patient in the eye as if it'd give him some hint of a lie.

"Okay, I trust you. So... Never considered killing yourself, I suppose ?"

"That would be stupid, especially now that I've met you."

Brows furrowing, Bendy was about to scold him again, but he was cut short.

"Thought I was committing suicide and failing every time ?"

The sentence got the devil jumping and gulping loudly.

"I... Yes, I must say. It suddenly came to me while I was waiting for the surgeons to be done with you."

"In all honesty..." Cuphead said a bit louder, smiling, "I have never, ever considered ending my days. That first time we met was more of me acting carelessly than anything else. But... As much as I hate getting stuck in hospitals, you pretty much had the opposite effect on me. I don't know, it's silly since we barely know each other and all that stuff, yet I feel it. I've been feeling it since the beginning."

Once again, the demon remained quiet, cheeks flaring. He was surprised to hear from the red-nosed male the exact same things that crossed his mind hours ago. Somehow, it brought butterflies to his stomach.

"Besides, I've got nothing to lose right now," he pursued, taking in a deep breath, "So I'm asking you, with all sincerity I'm capable of, if you'd be interested in taking a chance on me."

Bendy had to take a firm grip of the bed rim not to fall down from shock. Was this serious ? It looked like some cliché romance scene or some really, really wicked dream. Yet deep down, the demon agreed. He had nothing to lose either.

"Why not... As long as you stop hurting yourself like that."

"Of course I will ! Now, I have another excuse to see you."

"Shut up."

Cuphead giggled slyly at the doctor pouting and blushing like a tsundere school girl.

"If someone ever told me this kind of situation would actually happen to me, I would've laughed my lungs out !" he continued, still laughing, "But now... Can I get a magic healing kiss ?"

He puckered his lips, making a childish 'smooch' sound. Bendy rolled his eyes but, to Cuphead's surprise, leaned over, face glowing red and lips shaking.

But before their faces could join, the demon suddenly pulled away.

"Lord, I was about to make another shameful mistake."

"What ?!" the cup squeaked, offended.

"I-I mean, I'm sorry, but we can't just kiss right now."

"Aww, c'mon ! Are you afraid to get caught ? What will happen, anyways ?"

"It's not that, silly porcelain-breaker !" Bendy screamed, going quiet for a few minutes and blushing even more from how embarrassing his mood swings made him. "You... Have stitches on the lip. I can't risk anything until they get removed, sorry."

Cuphead's face fell.

"Call that a Valentine's day !"

"You chose the wrong date to get hurt, your fault, bucko !"

Their silly little argument went on until both of them didn't find anything to respond. They ended up leaning against each other, in a comfortable silence. The young cup was the one to eventually break it.

"Say... I really think it, you should get yourself a nurse uniform."

He was shot a death glare, the demon slowly moving as if he was going to tackle him.

"I love you, I love you !" Cuphead desperately squeaked as the devil attacked him with merciless tickles.

If laugh was to increase longevity, he'd sure get immortal really soon.


End file.
